The present invention relates to an improved drink can.
Fluids such as alcohol, carbonated drinks, etc. may typically be transported from one location to another in a fluid tight can. The can may have an opening for pouring the fluid contained within the can either as the user is drinking the fluid or pouring the fluid into a separate container (e.g., glass). Unfortunately, during the pouring process, the fluid within the can blocks the entire opening through which the fluid is being poured out of. As a result, air must enter the drink can through such opening and may cause the fluid exiting the can to have a turbulent flow. Such turbulent flow may cause the fluid to splash and miss the glass or cause the user to spill the fluid on himself/herself. Moreover, such construction also reduces the flow rate of the fluid flowing out of the opening since air must be reintroduced into the can to allow additional fluid to flow out of the can.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved drink can.